The Night That Will Last Forever
by unionsagittarius
Summary: Sasuke is back,but for how long?Why nobody is happy?What's the secret Sakura shouldn't know?What happens that night?And what happens when he leaves again?SasuSaku.Rated M just to be safe.
1. Back For One Day

**Ok,so here is another SasuSaku fanfic by me!I don't have anything to say,just read!**

**Set 3 years after the Naruto episodes**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Back For One Day 

''So...i'ts true,right?He's back''Naruto said.

''Well,yes but...it's not good''Tsunade answered.

It was early in the morning and Tsunade had called Naruto to announce him somethin very important.At first,Naruto was happy to learn the news,but now he was angry and dissapointed.

''What do you mean only for one day?Why won't Sasuke stay here forever?What's the problem?''he shouted angrily.

''Our information says he...he hasn't kill Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi yet,so he decided to come here for a day to rest and get equipped and then leave''Tsunade answered calmly.

''Damn Sasuke,why are you so stubborn?''Naruto thought.Then he let otu a sigh of relief.''Fortunately,Sakura-chan is still in the hospital''he said.

''And you think this is good...because?''Tsunade asked him.

''Well Tsunade-sama,you remember how much Sakura-chan loves Sasuke,right?Imagine what will happens if she sees him and then discovers that he will leave!She has just statred recovering from her illness.Meeting Sasuke only for a few hours would kill her''Naruto said.

''Pretty good thoughts Naruto.Well,I'll give you a mission:You'll bring Sasuke in Konoha and you'll take care of him.You WON'T let him visit,or see,or talk,or communicate with Sakura,ok?Now go.He'll be ther in any minute''Tsunade said.

Naruto headed for the gates of Konoha.And yes,when he reached there,there was a 15-year-old boy,with onyx eyes waiting for him.His look was cold as always and he waited for Naruto to speak first.

''Um...hi Sasuke!Long time no see,right?''he said trying to smile.

''Hi.''

''So...you're really gonna stay here for only one day?''

''Yeah''

''And...is ti true that you haven't killed Orochimaru and Itachi yet?''

''Sasuke?''

''Yes,it's true''

''Well...if it's true why are you here?I thought you wouldn't come back if you didn't kill both-''

''Naruto shut up.This just doesn't concern you.I returned here,only because I was close to Konoha and I wanted to rest for a bit''.

''So...won't you take any special equipment?''Naruto asked.

''Hn.Of course not.This is just a stupid message your messangers told to Tsunade.I don't need any kind of equipment as long as I have myself.I am an Uchiha after all''Sasuke answered with a cold and contempuous voice.

''Well Sasuke,you haven't changed a bit''Naruto said smiling.

''You haven't changed a bit too,Naruto.And to be honest,instead of equipment,I'd rather take a walk around and see how much things have changed,before going home and rest''he answered calmly.

And so they walked into Konoha.People stopped and looked at Saskue,asking if it was really him and wondering how long he was going to stay.Saskue saw everyone he remembered:Kkashi,Shikamaru,Ino,Chouji,Neji,TenTen,Lee,Shino,Hinata,Kiba and Akamaru.But still,someone was missing.When they passed the hospital,he stopped and looked at Naruto.

''Is...is something wrong?''Naruto asked,his heart beating fast.He knew exactly what he was going to ask and this made him worried.What was he going to answer?Unfortunately,Sasuke really did asked him the only thing Naruto didn't want to hear.

''Where is Sakura?''

''Where is she?Is she missinh somewhere?''

''No.''

''She hasn't died,right?''

''Of course not!''Naruto yelled angrily.''Damn,what are you thinking?''

''Then where is she?''Sasuke said,crossing his arms to his chest.

Naruto sighed.There was no point in trying to avoid telling him the truth.Besides,there would sure be a moment where Sakura would learn that he had visited Konoha,and she would hurt much more than seeing him only for a while.

''She's...in the hospital''he whispered.

''Why?What's the problem?''

''Nothing serious,she just caught a cold and then she had a high fever,so Tsunade-sama took her to the hospital.But she's started recovering''Naruto answered.

''Good.Then let's go see her.''

* * *

**Fiew!I know this chapter is not exactly SasuSaku but anyway...**


	2. Leaving Again

**Stupid PC!I had to rewrite this chapter becaue it was lost!Anyway,this is the 2nd chapter of my fanfic,so enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Sakura was lying on her bed.She was feeling weak and was a bit pale but she was happy she was recovering.She looked out of the window.The sun was shining in her eyes.She sat up and then she suddenly heard steps out of her door.

''Just don't tire her,ok?You have to leave in half an hour''.Then the door opened and two persons came in.

''Good morning Sakura-chan!''Naruto said happily.''How are you today?''

But Sakura didn't answer.Her eyes went straight to the other person.She looked directly at that familiar boy.She looked directly at the eyes she always desired,at the face she never stopped dreaming.And then his name just slipped out of her lips.

''S...Sasuke?''

''You got rid of that stupid Sasuke-kun,good.''

''Is it...is it really you?''

''No,it's my lost twin brother.Of course it's me Sakura!I haven't changed that much!''

''No...no you haven't,but...what are you doing here?''

''I thought it would be good for me to rest a bit,don't you think?

''Rest?That means...''she knew her next question would make him angry,but she couldn't control it.''Sasuke,have you killed-''

''No,no,no stop that!It doesn't concern you,ok?Change the subject right now!''he said,trying not to shout at her.

''Um...ok,as you wish.Anyway,I'm glad you're fine''she answered smiling.

Sasuke looked at her.He knew she was ill,but her face was...somehow different.Her emerald eyes were shining more than he could ever remember.They were so bright,and her whole face was shining while she was looking at him.Clearly something had changed...or was he wrong?Maybe his return had caused that effect.

''Um...can I ask you something Sasuke?What exactly are you doing here?''

''Well,Naruto told me about your illness and I thought it would be a good idea to come here and see you.For some reason,Naruto didn't want me to visit you but...here I am''Sasuke answered.

It was as if Naruto didn't exist.Neither Sakura nor Sasuke were looking at him.He didn't blame them though.Sasuke was Sakura's one and only love.The only thing Naruto could do now was waiting her to learn the truth.Suddenly,Sakura turned and looked at him angrily.

''Hey Naruto,why didn't you want Sasuke to come here huh?Were you jealous or something?''she aked him.

''Of course not Sakura-chan!I'ts just that...that...Sasuke will...''

''What?What is it Naruto?''Sakura asked waiting for an answer.

But Naruto couldn't answer.He lowered his head and whispered''I'm sorry Sakura-chan''.Then he walked out of the room.

''What's going on with him?What are you gonna do?Why couldn't he tell me?''Sakura asked Sasuke.

''Because he was afraid to face the truth,that's why''Sasuke answered.

''The truth?What do you-''

''I'm leaving Sakura.Tonight I'll leave Konoha forever.I'll go kill Orochimaru and Itachi''.

* * *

**Fiew!I was really bored to rewrite this,but thank God,it's here!R&R PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	3. The Night She Lost Everything

**3rd Chapter!Ok,I had a little problem with this,I didn't know how to continue,so I want to say a big ''thanks'' to KanashimiAngel,my sister for giving me ideas!Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

**

* * *

**

''W...What?''Sakura asked,not believing in her ears.

''Now that I think of it,that's why Naruto didn't want me to come here.He probably thought it would be better that way''Sasuke replied.

''No.No,that's not true!You're kiddnig me,right?''Sakura stood up and ran to Sasuke,catching his hands.''Tell me you're joking Sasuke!Tell me this is a lie!''Sakura yelled.

''Well it's not Sakura.I'm really leaving and you can't do anything to stop me.You failed last time,you'll fail now too''.

''No!That's not true!That just can't be true!Please Sasuke!It's a lie right?''Tears rolled down her cheeks.''Please...tell me it's a lie''.

''Well,if you really want to hear this is a lie while it's not...very well.It's a lie.Are you satisfied now?''he answered smiling ironically.

''No...''she whispered.Then she suddenly felt the room spining and her legs shaking.Her weaknes was taking over.She just couldn't control it.Her eyes closed and she fainted in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke immediately put her back on her bed and then he went out running in oredr to call a doctor.Fortunately.Tsunade was there.

''How did you manage to make her faint,Uchiha?Did you return for good or for bad reason?Damn it''she said angrily as they entered Sakura's room.

''Well,for me it is a good reason.For you,I can't tell.It's your decision''Sasuke answered ironically.

''Don't laugh at me,Uchiha Sasuke!Now get out!I need some peace here.''

_HOURS LATER..._

It was night.Tsunade still hadn't come out of Sakura's room and Sasuke and Naruto were waiting.

''Damn,what the heck is she doing?She can't be that bad''Sasuke said.

''Sasuke,why are you still there?I thought you were going to rest,not stay here''Naruto asked.

''What are you talking about,dumphead?Are you serious?I'm not that insensitive!Sakura,you and I were on the same,right?I just care about her condition!''Sasuke answered with his usual,cold tone.But he was asking himself the same question.What was he doing there?Was Sakura so important for him?Why did he care so much about her?Why was he feeling like he was meant to wait ther until he was sure that she was fine?

And then the truth about his feelings for her shown in front of him.The truth he refused those 3 years he was away.Away from her.But,once more,he refused to face it.No,he couldn't admit it.Not now.Revenge was above all.

''Ok,then she's in good hands.I'm leaving.I have to train with Kakashi-sensei tomorrow,so...goodnight Sasuke''Naruto said with a slight smile and got up.Then he left,leaving Sasuke alone.

It was about midnight when Tsunade got out.She was smiling.

''She's fine now''she said.

''Can I see her?''Sasuke asked impatiently.

''Well,visit is over,but I can make an exception,since she's not-''

''Thank you''he said,entering the room.

It was dark in there.The lights were gone out.The only light was coming from the moon,out of the open window.

Sasuke came closer and sat next to Sakura's bed.She was sitting on her bed with her head down and her hair hiding her face.However,he noticed that Sasuke was beside her.

''What...what are you doing here?''she whispered.Sasuke could easily understand that she was crying just a while ago.

''I wanted to see that you're okay''.

''The last itme you did that,you made me faint Sasuke.Now what do you want again?I thought you were leaving''.

''Well,I can change my plans if you want.But I still intend to leave tomorrow,whether I rest or not''.

''Then what can I say...Good...good luck Sasuke''she said hiding her face in her arms.Sasuke heard her sobbing.He knew he had to do this,he FELT like he had to do this.The only way to make her to make her stop now was...

''Sakura,stop crying''he said embracing her.''I have to do this.I'm an avenger,you know that.I will return as soon as I kill both of them,you knoe that too.Why are you crying,huh?''he added trying to be neither cold nor tender.

Sakura raised her head.Her eyes were filled with tears.She couldn't belive what she was hearing.Why was he doing this to her?

''Why am I crying?Why am I crying?I'm crying because I don't want to lose you again Sasuke!I'm crying because I know what's gonna happen next!Can't you see that even if you kill Itachi nothing will happen?You will become just like him,someone who kills his own family!I know that you don't consider Itachi as your family,but in fact,he is!You may even kill yourself and that's what I fear most!I don't want to lose you Sasuke,I love you!I said it before,I''l say it again!How many times do you want me to say it so that you can understand it?''Sakura siad through her endless sobs.

Sasuke looked Sakura straight in her eyes.Her tears made them shining with the sadest way he had ever imagined.He understood that the thing he was trying to avoid had fallen on him.He couldn't deny it.He didn't want to deny it.He dried her eyes with his fingers and then he seaked her lips with his,embracing her more tightly.

Sakura din't expect this,but she just didn't care.She kissed him too,lying back,taking him back with her.The first move was done.Sasuke didn't know why he was doing it,he just felt it was right.He knew what was to follow.It felt like time stopped.But htey were.Together.And that was alla that mattered.They spent the rest of the night making what they both wanted but non ever admitted.The room was filled with the supressed feeling;it was like they've been waiting for an eternity to do this,be there,holding each other,making love.

At dawn,when it was still silent,Sasuke woke up from the first sunbeam that penetrated the window's frame.He opened his ebony eyes,to see Sakura lying next to him,in his embrace.He let a slight smile shine on his face and let go of that embrace.He stood up and got dressed.It was then,when Sakura opened her eyes and saw him ready to leave from the window.

''No...no Sasuke don't do this to me,don't leave!Please!''she yelled at him.

Sasuke turned to her.His eyes had a gloomy look.''I have to do this Sakura''he said.''You know that revenge is the only thing that matters now.And who knows?Maybe we will meet again someday.Besides I'm going to kill,not be killed''he answered.

''No,that's exactly what you're gonna do!Be killed!Please Sasuke...don't leave!''she shouted.

Sasuke didn't want to stay more.He knew that if he was staying more,she would convice him.So he jumped out of the window and dissapeared.

''NO!''Sakura screamed falling back.She started crying.She couldn't stop it,it just kept coming and coming.She wanted to scream his name,make him come back,but she knew she couldn't.The omly thing she could think was that:

''Why Sasuke?Why?''

* * *

**Thank God,it's over.I usually write short chapters and this one was really huge fro me!Anyway...don't just stand there!R&R now,or I'll kill you!Ok,just kidding but please!R&R!**


	4. What He Left Behind

**Finally 4th chapter!I'm starting to run out of ideas,although I know how to end this fanfic!Ok,less talking,more reading!Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

Three days later,Sakura was fine and out of hospital.She didn't let anyone know about what happened with Sasuke that night.It was something that was hurting her and she didn't want to face it.She wanted to keep it as a memory.But Sasuke didn't seem to agree with that. 

When she went home and entered her room,she saw a letter left on her bed.She took it in her hands and her eyes opened wide when she realized it was from Sasuke.She started reading:

_My Dear Cherry Blossom,_

_I know how diffcult these hours will be for you.I hate to admit it,but I really had some feeligs for you.But I'd rather confess by writing the lyrics of a song I know you really love._

_Dear loved one, please listen  
This might be the last chance I get  
I'm sorry I left you  
I'm living in a world of regret  
Don't cry if you can hear me  
I never meant to hurt you dearly  
I'm so wrong sincerely  
Don't stop take life seriously  
_  
_These are the last words  
I'm ever gonna get to say to you  
When everything falls away from you  
Take these words  
And know the world is not worth leaving_

_There's so much I've done wrong  
Since I left it hit me so strong  
Take my hand and let's walk through  
All the times I've lied and hurt you  
Those people, please love them  
Don't hate them, we're not above them  
You can have everything, but have nothing  
Listen I've got to tell you something_

_These are the last words  
I'm ever gonna get to say to you  
When everything falls away from you  
Take these words  
And know the world is not worth leaving_

_Last words I'll ever really get to say to you  
So listen very carefully to what I'm saying  
Life is more than just the games you're playing  
If there was ever one thing  
I could ever get across to you  
I'd tell you not to say the things you do  
And tell my mother that I love her too  
And no matter what life pulls ya through (no!)  
You've got what it takes to make it through  
And if I was you, I'd get on my knees and pray  
Thank God in the morning for another day  
Cause..._

_These are the last words  
I'm ever gonna get to say to you  
When everything falls away from you  
Take these words  
And know the world is not worth leaving_

_That's all.Maybe I don't really feel anything,maybe I was sad to see you lying on a bed like that and wanted to make you happy.Anyway,you know that revenge is everything for me right now.I have to avenge.Yeah,I may be killed,although that's a minor possibility._

Sakura let a bitter smile appear on her face.''How can you write so gently and act so hard Sasuke?''she asked.And she couldn't imagine what would follow.In the following weeks she was feeling more and more dizzy,she was always ready to throw up and she couldn't get Sasuke out of her mind and dreams.She was feeling strangely and didn't know why.Until one day a suspicion crossed her mind.And she had to confirm it immediately.She heade to Tsunade's office and when she went thre she went it without knocking the door.

''My,my,my,what do you think you are doing Sakura?What's the hurry?''Tsunade asked.

''I want your help.''

''About what?''

''I think I'm pregnant''.

* * *

**So happy to write this chapter!The lyrics are ''Last Words'' by Thousand Foot Krutch.R&R pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	5. A Life Depending On Her

**5th Chapter!Yippee!I'm trying to finish this fanfiction begore I go on holidays!I hope I make it!Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

It was sure that Tsunade was expecting to hear everything but this.Her eyes opened full of surprise and she looked Sakura like she was crazy. 

''What?What did you just say Haruno Sakura?''she asked.

''I think I'm pregnant''Sakura repeated calmly.She wasn't surprised,she knew Tsunade would react like this.

''Um...my dear Sakura have you any idea what you just said?''Tsunade asked trying to smile.

''Absolutely''Sakura replied patiently.

''I'm sure you know that,but I'll remind it to you.You know that in order to be pregnant you have to...make love.You know that right?''Tsunade asked hesitatingly.

''I know that.That's why I'm here,Tsunade-sama''Sakura answered.I need your help to confirm what I told you''.

''Hey,hey,hey!Wait a minute Sakura!You come here all of a sudden to tell me that you think you're pregnant and you want me to check it without asking anything?I can understand now that you have made love,ok!The question is:Who is that guy?''Tsunade asked,already knowing the answer.Sakura just didn't had to reply.It was obvious now why Sasuke wanted to see her so desperately that night.

Sakura lowered her head.She knew she couldn't avoid the question.But she was also sure that Tsunade knew the answer.

''I think you know the guy,Tsunade-sama.You already know the answer,right?''she said.Why did Tsunade have to make her life more difficult?

''Well yes,I know the answer,dear.And now you want me...''

''I want you to confirm it.I couldn't think of anyone else.Please''Sakura said.

''Huh...very well then.Let's go to the hospital''Tsunade replied.

After a few hours,they were back at the Fifth's office and Sakura's suspicions were teue.She was pregnant.

''I can't believe it.I just can't believe it.How...how could you do such things Sakura?How...how could you do such a thing with someone who was going to leave!And at you age!You're too young!''Tsunade yelled at Sakura.

''There's no point in lecturing me now Tsunade-sama.It's done now''Sakura replied.''Can you understand how do I feel?You can't''she added.

''Grr...Shizune!''Tsunade yelled.

The door opened immediately.''Yes,Tsunade-sama!''Shizune yelled entering the room.

''Go and find Kakashi!Now!''she shouted and Shizune left quickly.

''Can I ask two things?Why are you so upset?''Sakura asked.

''Why?WHY?You dare ask why?Because I can't understand how could you do this!Hoe could you let yourself drift like this!''

''I can answer to that.Because I was waiting my whole life for that moment,that's why''Sakura replied.She was starting to feel angry about Tsunade.Why couldn't she understand tha Sasuke was the only one for her,the one she would do anything for?

''And what was the other thing you wanted to ask me?''Tsunade asked,trying to calm down.

''Why are you calling Kakashi-sensei?''Sakura asked.

''Exactly because of that.Because he is your sensei,the only one who knows you better than anyone,since you were in his team.I want to know his opinion about that...event''Tsuande said.

That moment,the door opened and Kakashi came in.''What's the matter?''he asked smiling.''Why did you call me Tsunadee-sama?Oh,and...what is Sakura doing here?Do we have any problems?''

''Just what you said.A huge problem Kakashi''Tsunade replied angrily.

''It's NOT a problem!''Sakura yelled.''Why don't you understand that-''

''Kakashi,your beloved student is pregnant''Tsunade said shortly.

The room filled with silence.No one was talking for a while.And then Kakashi took a deep breath.

''Really?Finally!It was about time,I was starting to wonder when it will happen''he said.

''What?You mean,you agree with that?''Tsunade asked really furious.

''Yeah,why not?Sakura was always waiting for this!And she really did something to help Sasuke with his clan,right?She made his second ambition come true!''Kakashi answered.

''His second ambition...''Sakura whispered.Of course,she was still remembering.

Sasuke had two ambitions.He had left to fulfill the first,but he had also left Sakura behind,without knowing that his second ambition was being fullfilled as well.

''His second ambition?You mean...the revival of his clan?''Tsunade asked.

''That's exactly what I mean.I think we should bring him back''Kakashi said.

''I think you're right.We have to-''

''No.''

Kakashi and Tsunade turned to Sakura.

''What do you mean no?''Tsunade asked.

''No.I don't want him to come back just because he will have a child.Sasuke has already made his choice.He chose to kill his brother.If his feelings for me were stronger than his revenge,then he...he would be here''Sakura said,trynig to hold her tears back.''I'ts obvious that his revenge is above all.I don't want him here only because he will have a child.I will keep it but Sasuke will find it out...when he returns''she said,then she stood up and walked out of the office silently.

On her way home,she was thinking about everything that had happend.How could Sasuke,the only person she ver loved,hurt her like this and then change her life so suddenly?She was feeling so depressed,she wanted to scream real loud and then kills herself.But she didn't do it.Someone was depending on her,a new life was living through her existence.And that was the strongest reason why she souldn't be killed.

If only she knew what would follow...

* * *

**Yeah!Another chapter is over!R&R PLEASE!**


	6. Between Life and Death

**Yeah!I put Sasuke in this chapter!I think I left him out enough!Anyway,I didn't know where to put him so I just named it ''a small village'' the place he was!And this chapter talks a bit about Itachi!Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**

* * *

**

7 months passed after these unexpected news.Sasuke still wasn't back.He was travelling all around to find his brother but still he couldn't.He was angry,tired and worried,but he wasn't giving up.But a time came where his exhaustion took over and he just HAD TO rest.Fortunately,he saw a village some steps away and he immediately gathred his left strength and ran there.

As soon as he entered he realized that although the village was small,it was really crowded.And the people were staring at him,whispering to each other.He didn't like this attitude so he walked quickly into the first bar he saw.The barkeeper looked at him with a strange look,but he quickly changed it and asked him friendly:''An Uchiha,right?What can I bring to you?''

Sasuke looked at him surprised.''You...you know who I am?''

''Of course!Everyone here knows your name!Two weeks ago your brother,Itachi came here and told us about you.He told us that you are his little brother.He described you perfectly.You are Sasuke,right?''

''What?He was here?Two weeks ago?And where did he go?Tell me?''Sasuke yelled at him.

''Ah,we don't know.He didn't tell''the barkeeper answered.''Do you want my opinion?You shouldn't be here,chasing him.You should be home.Why did you choose death instead of life?''

''What do you mean death?I'm not gonna be killed,you hear me?He's the one who will go down!Remember that!''Sasuke shouted angrily to the barman,making all the barflies tunr and look at him.

''No,I didn't mean that!I meant why did you choose to kill your brother when you could be home with your child?''

''My...what?''Sasuke asked confused.

''Come on,you tell me that you have no idea about your child?Every person in Konoha knows it as well as every village!There is no person who doesn't know that the Uchiha clan is finally being revived!''the barkeeper replied with a smile on his face.

Sasuke looked at him.And then he remembered...

That night,before he leaves...he had made love with Sakura.Sakura...she had tried to stop him,for the second time,but he didn't listen to she...be pregnant?

''Can I ask you something?''he turned to the barkeeper.''The girl...who is pregnant...has emerald eyes,right?''

''Exactly.And pink hair.I heard that she's really cute and kind.''

''Yeah,she is...''Sasuke said and then walked out of the bar.

So that was why everyone was staring at him like that.Seven months...there were only two months left for the baby to be born.Sakura...how could he do this to her?She gave everything to him,herself,her life,her love...and then he remembered what she had told him the first time he left:''I'll do anything!I'll help you with your revenge!''

And yeah,even without knowing or being ready for it,she had helped him with his clan.The revival of his clan...Sakura loved him so much that she had decided to keep this baby,just for him.

''Come on''an inner voice said to him.''Sakura is so sensitive,she would keep the baby anyway.She didn't do it for you''she continued.

''That's not true!''another inner voice spoke.''She loves you!She would do anything for you!She kept this baby for both of you!You have to go back!''

Sasuke hated to admit it,but he agreed with the second voice.He had to go back,and say sorry to Sakura,tell her his real feelings for her...how could he be so mean?

On the other hand...he had to revenge.He spent his life to avenge his brother and he couldn't hold back now.He was so confused.He indeed had to choose between life and death.Between his child and his brother.And then he remembered another one of Sakura's words the second time he left her:''Can't you see that even if you kill Itachi nothing will happen?You will become just like him,someone who kills his own family!''.Yeah,now he had a family.What should he do?

Sasuke wasn't used to being in such situations and now he was totally lost.His heart was taking over his mind.Without wanting it,his eyes started to get wet.He was ready to cry.Why did he did this to Sakura?Why was he so stubborn,so hard with her?Why couldn't he let his feelings be shown?Why did he believe that love was nothing else but a silly word?

He lowered his head in order not to be seen crying and dried his eyes.If he had to choose between his child and his brother,between love and revenge,between life and death...what would he do?He wanted to see Sakura,he NEEDED to see Sakura.He wanted to feel her hair on his face again,taste her innocence again...he knew she desereved much better than him but he didn't care.He started running back.He knew it would take a long time but he would do anything to go back to her.

But he didn't know what would happen before he meets her...

* * *

**Fiew!Over!I wrote the last paragraph inspired from the song ''Better than Me'' by ''Hinder.R&R!**


	7. An Unexpcted Visitor

**I wanted to make this chapter a little dramatic or angsty or anyway...a litle more dark.Itachi is playing a big role in this chapter too!I'm afraid I'm getting a bit out of SasuSaku,although I'm trying not to.Anyway,enough spoilers!Read and enjoy! **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

8 months have passed since Sakura found out she was pregnant.8 months full of dreams of Sasuke and of course,full of Naruto's care,who did't let her do anything on her own.Sakura was a bit tired of this but she never told anything to Naruto.Besides,she didn't have time for that.She didn't want to do anything else but walking all around Konoha and thinking of Sasuke and how he would react when he would learn the news. 

But this scene couldn't last for long.Because someone that both Sasuke and Sakura hated had already found out about Sakura's pregnancy and wanted to ruin Sasuke's happiness one more time.And this someone was Itachi.

It was a dark night without light.Sakura had a bad feeling all the day,although she didn't know why.She only wished Sasuke was fine.She was lying on her bed,trying to sleep,but she couldn't.She was feeling as if someone was watching her.

''Calm down''she said to herself.''Everything is fine.It's just the baby that makes you feel like this.Calm down''she repeated loudly and then she saw it.There was a shadow on her bed.And someone was standing out of her window,looking at her.

''Yes,my dear Sakura,calm down.I only want to talk to you...for now''a voice was heard.

''Who...who are you?''Sakura asked,standing up.

''Relax my dear.I think you know my name.Didn't my foolish little brother inform you about me?'

''Foolish little brother...''Sakura whispered.And then she suddenly undersood.''You can't...you can't be...Itachi?''

''You're clever,good.I'm impressed you found it out so quickly.Perhaps you really love my little brother very much.''Itachi answered and he suddenly entered the room.

''Wait!What are you doing here,what do you want?Get out now!''Sakura yelled at him frightened.

''Are you scared?You shouldn't..I only want to tell you something.''

''Wh...what?''Sakura asked.

''I want you to get rid of this baby.Now.Or else...I'll have to do it myself''Itach answered,pulling out a kunai.

''To do...what?That's crazy!You know I would never do that!''Sakura shouted,walking back.

''Believe me,it's best for you if you kill it yourself dear.I may hurt you if I do it myself.There are no options.You have to do it yourself...''Itachi said and walked closer to her raising his kunai,''or else I'll do it''he added.

''No,stay back!Don't come any closer to me!How could you believe that I would such thing?''

''Ah,yeah.You really love my little brother,right?You don't want to kill his child,huh?''Itachi said ironically.

''Of course I love Sasuke!I love him to death!And I know he will come back and take his revenge!He will kill you,I'm sure!And he will be able to see things in a different way,he will be finally free to love me!''Sakura said,not knowing how she had managed to say these words to the person in front of her.

''I see...Then you leave me no choice''Itachi said and pushed her on the wall violently.

''Let me go!What are you doing?''Sakura yelled in horror,trying to defend.Itachi,however was stronger and faster than her.He stopped her and before she could react,he sheathed her with his kunai right into her belly.

Sakura felt lke she lost earth beneath her.The pain was sudden and unbearable.She screamed in pain,trying to hold her tears back.Then Itachi pulled the kunai out and stood back,letting her fall on the ground.

''There''he said with a sardonic smile on his face.''I want to see Sasuke's expression when he he will realize that both his ambitions couldn't be fullfilled.He'll never kill me and now...now he lost his true love and his heir''.Then he kicked her and he left out of the window,laughing evily.

Sakura tried to sit up but she couldn't.The pain was so real and the only thing she could do is screaming like a hurt animal.And then she saw it.She saw the red liquid all over the floor.She was bleeding badly.

''No...''she whispered through her tears.''No,please...''.She couldn't believe it.She didn't want to believe it.She was losing her baby,the only thing that connected her with Sasuke.

Another spasm came,this time stronger.Sakura felt the pain conquering her.She felt like dying.She had to call for help before she died.With all the strength that had left to her she screamed''HELP!''.The last thing she saw before fainting was some shadows entering the room and a familiar voice screaming ''Sakura-chan!''.

Itachi had already dissapeared and he was heading to the forest out of Konoha.Then he saw him.The boy with the black eyes and the ebony hair was running to reach Konoha.

''Great''he said smilng.''Come little brother.I can't wait to face you''.

* * *

**Damn!It almost had nothing to do with SasuSaku!But don't worry,SasuSaku will appear again later!For now,just R&rR!**


	8. Brother VS Brother

**I have to finish this fanfic quickly cause I'll leave soon to go on holidays.So here it is:Itachi VS Sasuke.Will Sasuke be able to defeat Itachi and make it in time to save Sakura?Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke was running without stopping.He was almost ready to reach Konoha when he saw him.The person who was haunting his past.The person who had ruined his happiness.The person he used to call brother. 

''You...''he said as he stood across him.''What do you want here bastard?''he asked with a voice full of hatred.

''Sasuke,my little foolish little brother...it seems Sakura was right.You would come back.That means you know about your baby right?''Itachi asked calmly.

''What do you mean Sakura was right?Don't tell me you met her!Why,what was your purpose?''Sasuke yelled at him angrily.

''My purpose?Huh.My purpose was to bring you here.I would be really happy to finish you here you know.After that,I will be the only Uchiha left''Itachi answered.

''The only one?This is impossible!Wait...''his mind started working.It was sure that Itachi had met Sakura.He knew about her pregnasy.And then he suddenly understood.

''WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKURA BASTARD?''he screamed with his chidori started being prepared.

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
To watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand  
The choice he'd made he could not comprehend  
His blood a grim secret they had to command_

''Calm down,little brother.I did what she refused to do.She really loves you,that's true.She was determined to keep that baby so I had to do something for it,don't you think?You couldn't fullfill both your ambitions''Itachi said,smiling evily.''In other words,I klled your precious heir and hurt your priceless cherry blossom''.

Sasuke eyes opened wide with surprise.He was sure that Itachi wouldn't just stand there and wait for him,but he could never believe he would do this.

''Why?Why did you do this?Why do you want to destroy everything thart makes me happy,eh?WHY?''he asked,throwing a kunai at Itachi,although he knew it couldn't even touch him.

However Itachi let the kunai scratch him on his temple and smiled.''You have two choices Sasuke.Sakura may be dying right now.You have to dcide.Will you stay here and try to kill me or will you and try to save her?Not that I will leave you leave so easily but...you have to decide''Itachi said and crossed his arms.

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied_

Sasuke looked at him.He couldn't go back now that he finally had the chance to kill him.He had to prove he was an Uchiha.On the other hand,Sakura,the only reason he went back to Konoha,was dying and his baby was dead too.He had to see her,he had to make sure that at least she was fine.What could he do.

''You have to kill Itachi''an inner voice whispered to him.''For Sakura.For your baby.For your clan.For you''.

Sasuke wanted to agree with that voice.He had to kill Itachi no matter what.That was the reason he left Sakura,the reason he sacrificed his love.He had to do this.

''Come on''Itach said.''Go back.Try to save your love.You know you can't defeat me,little brother.The last thing you can do is escape,leave.''

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?_

Sasuke lowered his head and then smiled.''Who said I'm leaving?I'm an Uchiha after all.I have no intention of scampering.I'll fight you 'til the end''he said raising his head and closing his eyes.The memory of Sakura that night in the hospital was coming to life in his mind.He could feel her embracing him and calling his name.

''Just wait a little more Sakura''he whispered.''I swear I'll come to you as soon as I have finished with that bastard who hurt you.''

Then he opened his eyes,eyes full of determination.Full of hatred.Full of love.He ran to Itachi with his Chidori ready to kill him.

Itachi smiled.''So you chose to meet your child?You want to be killed,fine.I'll do as you wish''he said and waited for Sasuke to come close enough.The moment Sasuke was ready to hit him with his chidori,he disappeared just to reappear right behind him.He immediately pulled out three kunai but then he changed his mind.He put them back and grabbed Sasuke's arm,the one with the chidori.Sasuke was only able able to turn around and see Itachi holding his arm.The next moment he felt his chidori entering his body and he was right.Itachi pushed his hand into Sasuke's back,making the chidori enter Sasuke's back.

Sasuke screamed in pain as he felt his whole body split into pieces.''NO!''he screamed and tried to free his hand.He eventually did and ran away from Itachi.He fell on the ground,trying to ignore the pain and get up.''No...you won't...kill me.You will...never...kill me...you...bastard'''he said.''I made...a promise...I...will...save Sakura...I will...kill you''.

Itachi smiled sardoncally.''Right.If you leave out the fact that you're hurt badly,then there is a slight chance to defeat me.I can't wait to see how you will manage to kill me''he said.

Sasuke stood up.But before he could mke a move,Itach pulled out the kunai he had pulled before.They were poisonous.He looked at them for a second and then he immediately threw them to Sasuke.However,Sasuke was prepared for that.

''Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu!''

Flames turned up and they stopped the kunai from coming cloe to Sasuke.He also had time to hide and tink his next move.''One move''he thought.''I need just one move to finish him off.''

Suddenly,the flames stopped.Itachi looked around,waiting for Sasuke.''Huh.You can't hide from me,little one.You will never kill me.''

However,he was a bit worried about Sasuke's absence.Where the hell was him?And then he saw a large hole right where Sasuke was.He realized what he was going to do,but he didn't have time to react.

A huge hole opened right beneath him and Sasuke went out of it,his chidori sparkling on his hand.The last thing Itachi hard before get hurt was that:''DIE!''

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?  
_  
And then Itachi fell on the ground bleeding.Sasuke fell right beside him but he was fine.

Itachi was hardly breathing and was surprised.''How...did you manage...to kill me?''he asked.

Sasuke smiled.''I told you I would.I would do anything to avenge.However I have to be sure you're dead,so...''he took one kunai that had fallen on the ground and looked a the poison droping down.Without hesitation,he sheathed Itachi right into his heart and waited.3 minutes later,he was dead.

Sasuke stood up.''I'm sorry for everything we did to you,Sakura.But I will save you,no matter what''he said.He knew he was hurt but he didn't care.He had to go to Konoha and see how things were going.

_Please forgive me for the sorrow  
For leaving you in fear  
For the dreams we had to silence  
That's all there'll ever be  
Still I'll be the hand that serves you  
Though you'll not see that it is me_

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?

_

* * *

_

**Oh,God,I can't believe I wrote another chapter so fast!The nexet chapter will be the last one.Oh,and the Italics are the lyrics from the song ''Hand of sorrow'' by Within Temptation.R&R PLEASEEEEEEEEEE!**


	9. Confessions Through Tears

**Yeah!Last Chapter!I did it!Thank you for all of your reviews!**

**Okay,let's see now:Will Sasuke make it in time?Will he save and Sakura and above all:Will he stay with her?Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly.She could hardly see some persons looking at her.And then she heard a voice. 

''Sakura-chan!You're awake!Tsunade-sama,Tsunade-sama,she's awake!Come here quickly!''

''Calm down Naruto,don't shout,you deafened us!''another voice was heard.

Sakura closed her eyes and then she opened them again.Yes,now she could see them clearly.Two persons were beside her,looking her.

''Naruto?K...Kakashi-sensei?Where am...where am I?''she asked weakly.She was feeling a terrible headache and her whole body was in pain too.However,she tried to sit up.

''Don't strain yourself Sakura.You're in the hospital''Kakashi replied calmly,holding her back.''Tsunade is coming to check you now.''

''And...and the baby?What about the baby?Is it alive?Please tell me!''Sakura pleaded.

At that moment,Tsunade came in.She had a wierd expression,like trying to pretend that everything was fine,but Sakura could see it wasn't.''What's wrong?''she asked.

''Sakura dear,I'm glad you're fine''Tsunade said,trying to smile.

''Quit changing the subject,is the baby fine?''Sakura aked,with eyes full of worry and fear.

''Well...the baby was born.It's a boy but...because he was born under these circumstances...he may die.I'm sorry Sakura.I promise I'll do whatever it takes to save him''Tsunade replied.

''Thank you...''Sakura whispered,her eyes filled with tears.

Tsunade went out slowly.Naruto and Kakashi were just looking at Sakura.Then Naruto suddenly stood up.

''I can't stay here.I promised I would inform the others about what happened.They're all worried Sakura-chan.I'll be back in a while''he said.

Sakura didn't answer.She didn't care about the others;just for her baby.She had lost Sasuke.She couldn't lose her son,too.Her heartache was becoming harder and she closed her eyes,trying to hold her tears back.She didn't want to be the weak one again,but she couldn't do anything.Something was telling her that Sasuke was close and that he was coming to her,but she was too sad to believe it.

Kakashi saw her condition.He knew he couldn't do anything to comfort he.Nothing could comfort her now,only Sasuke.But he had to try.

''Sakura...'' he began.''I know how hard this is for you but you have to think of it on the other hand.Instead of thinking about your son's death,why don't you think about his life?Why don't you think about how Sasuke being here with you?You were always saying he would come back,no matter what.You have to be optimistic...for him.''

''Who said I'm not strong?''Sakura said,trying her best not to sound ready to cry.However,Kakashi wasn't that stupid.

''And one more thing...don't try to act strong if you're not.You can cry,I won't tell you anything.I know you're in pain,I know how much you're afraid of not losing them''Kakashi added softly.

Sakura looked at him with a look of surprise.Maybe Sasuke wasn't the only one who could understand her feelings...but at the next moment,the memory of Sasuke made her sob and hide her face in her knees,crying without being able to stop.''I love him...I love him so desperately...I can't do without him''she said through her sobs.

Kakashi sat beside her and embraced her.''I know''he said gently.''I know it,don't worry''.

Sakura's fingers were holding his vest tightly.''I just...don't know what to do.I can't take it...I told him I would do anything for him,but he chose revenge...what if he gets killed?What am I gonna do?After what Itachi did to me,I don't even want to imagine what he will do to Sasuke...''she said with tears streaming down her face.

''I'm sure Sasuke is fine''Kakashi answered with a slight smile.''Right now you have to take care of yourself and rest.As for the baby,don't worry.Tsunade will save him.You have to hope for everyone,just like you always did,ok?Don't have that sad look cause you're making me and everyone else be sad too!''And with that he looked at her,waiting for her expression to change.

Sakura made a great effort to smile,but couldn't.''I'll...I'll try...but I can't rest if I don't make sure my little boy is ok!A little Uchiha...''she whispered,trying to wipe her tears.

''Exactly!He is an Uchiha,so he will make it!''Kakashi said smiling.''Look,I don't know what may happen to Sasuke,but I swear that your little Uchiha boy will live''.

Finally,Sakura smiled.''Thank you Kakashi-sensei.Thank you for being so supportive.Ok,then I promise I'll do my best to think positive!Now...could you please leave me alone?I'll try to rest,ok?''she said.

''Well,that's the Sakura I'm glad to know''Kakashi said,letting go of the embrace.

Sakura smiled;his embrace was quite comforting.However,as soon as Kakashi got out of the room,her bad thoughts came back,and she started crying quietly.''Sasuke...please come back...please...''she whispered.''I need you...''

All this time,Sasuke had made his way to Konha and was looking for her desperately.The strange thing was that he couldn't see anyone.The place was deserted.

''The hospital''he said.''She must be there''.He ran there,to see that everyone was gathered out of there.As soon as he got closer,everyone turned to look at him and the only thing he could hear was that:

''Sasuke!''

''What is he doing here?''

''Maybe he knows about...''

''That means he killed his brother?''

''Sasuke?''

''Sasuke!?''

''SASUKE!''

The last voice was quite familiar and he turned to see Naruto running to him.''What are you doing here Sasuke?''

''I know all about Sakura!Where is she?How is the baby?Is it alive?''Sauke asked impatiently.

''Well,she is fine,but the boy...''

''What?Whay happened to my son?''

''We don't know if he will live or not''Naruto said.

Sasuke couldn't stay there any longer.He immediately ran into the hospital.''Sakura!''he screamed.

Fortunately,Kakashi was just coming out of her room.When he saw him,he smiled.''Sasuke.I knew you would make it''.

''Kakashi!How is she?What about the baby?''Sasuke asked.

''Not so good.She's...desperate.She calls your name all the time,she's worried about you...and your baby.She really needs you Sasuke.You'd better go in and finally confess your feelings towards her.You've killed Itachi,am I right?''

''I did''Sasuke replied,entering her room.

It was just like the night he had made love with her.She was there,her head lowered,hidden in her hands.Her sobs were clearly heard as he was approaching her.The memory of that night came back to his mind.It was the night that would last in his mind until he was dead.He hugged her,wanting to make her stop torturing him like that.

''Sakura...''he whispered to her ear.''I'm back''.

Sakura slowly raised her head to see the love of her life hugging her and looking her deep in her eyes.''Sasuke?You're...alive?''

''Don't tell me you had doubts about it''Sasuke replied,tightening the embrace.''Sakura,I missed you,I really missed you.I'm sorry for everything Itachi has done to you.I know...I know all about our baby.I'm sorry''he said.

''You...you killed him?You defeated him,right?''Sakura asked.

''Of course I did!And then I immediately ran to you,to make sure you're fine,that our son is fine'''he said.

''That's why you came then?To make sure your heir was alright?To make sure your clan is revived?''Sakura aked,trying to escape from this embrace that was killing her.She wouldn't believe Sasuke had returned so fast to see her.It was too good to be true.

''Sakura I...''Sasuke said.

''What?Tell me the truth please!I need to know!''Sakura pleaded impatiently,removing his hands off her.

''Sakura...''Sasuke whispered.''Okay.You know that I don't usually say what I feel right?But...this time...it was different.You...you are the best thing that has ever happened to me!Don't look at me like that!''he said,as he watced her taking a look full of disbelief.''I mean it!I wasn't able to understand it earlier...when I heard about your pregnasy,I realized that despite the fact that you would keep the baby whether or not,you would keep it for me.Because you loved me.And that made me understand how much I loved you too.''

Suddenly,his eyes filled with tears.He,for the first time,was confessing his real feelings,his love and Sakura didn't believe him!He had to do everything to make her change her mind.He couldn't stop now that he had started.

''When I found Itachi and he told me what he had done,the first thing I did was to ask him what he did to you,you hear me?To you,not to the baby.I am so in love with you,Sakura!I love you so much that it hurts!I just wasn't able enough to understand it earlier.''His tears were now rolling down his cheeks and he let a small sob.''Please believe me...please''he whispered.

Sakura couldn't take it any longer.He embraced and kissed him,she wanted him here with her.It wasn't the fact that he confessed his love,it was his tears that made her want to protect him,as she understood how defenseless he really was.''I love you Sakura''he whispered through his sobs that were going louder.''I need you...please don't leave me''.

''I won't Sasuke''Sakura answered with her eyes also filled with tears.''I will never leave you.I love you and I'm glad you finally understood it.Stay with me,just like that night.''

''The night that will last forever''Sasuke said.

And to complete their happiness,Tsunade came in,holding a little boy with ebony hair and emerald eyes.''He is ok now''she said happily.

Sasuke took the baby in his arms and along with Sakura,they looked at him.His eyes were opened wide and he looked at them back.

''Your heir''Sakura whispered.

''No''Sasuke said.''Our son.Our love.''

**THE END**

* * *

**Oh,I was overtaken by this chapter!I loved how I made Sasuke cry!The last chapter!Ok,R&R!**


End file.
